Narcissus means Unrequited Love, you know
by The Midnight Prince
Summary: This is a one-shot about Reyna and Jason: She waited for him, she did love him, she died for him. He never knew, until now, the day of her funeral.


_**This is for the pairing Jeyna, I don't dislike Jasper. I just think the pairing is sad, they really deserve an ending. **_

_**Thank you very much! Please review and leave a comment. **_

Life is never fair, you know.

_Blood dripped down her chin and she realized that her whole outfit was soaked wet in the red color. They never expected an army of monsters to cross New Rome and now everyone was fighting. Her blade pierced the Minotaur, whose spear stuck in her back. A familiar blond person ran towards her, panicking, his hand was holding another girl's. Right, not hers. "Reyna!". Her dark messy hair covered her eyes. Tears rolled down her dirty cheeks and then she fell on her knees, closing her eyes finally. The shaft still stuck in her. "Tch, this time, it's too late Grace". _

Jason looked at the dead body of the praetor. She had a proper funeral and Nico was responsible for this. The son of Hades had a sad aura around him, even so he remained composed. Reyna wore a simple white dress, as she lied in the coffin, surrounded by beautiful red flowers. Piper was holding his hand tightly. "You know Jason, it wasn't your fault", she told him with her charmspeak to calm him down. He just nodded. How did it come to this? Yeah, right. He was fighting side by side with Reyna, suddenly a hydra was attacking Piper and he wanted to run to his lover, but was hindered by a Minotaur. Reyna pushed him to the side and took over, her dark eyes never leaving his. "What are you waiting for? Run!". He ran immediately, but when he looked back at the girl, the spear already pierced through her. She looked at him surprisingly, before a single tear rolled down her cheek and she fell. Why did she cry?

"Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano was fearless praetor, she protected her home, her everything and left her life. I traveled with Reyna before and", Nico di Angelo even smiled a little bit in a sad way, as he remembered the old times. "She is simply amazing. I could never believe a girl could handle a whole camp on her on". His dark eyes looked at Jason for a short moment before he continued, as nothing happened. "We all admired her, as a praetor, a leader, a friend and for some of us, a family. May you finally rest in peace, praetor".

When everyone was already leaving, only Jason left, he still stared at her. She looked beautiful, her dark hair curled over her small shoulders, he just realized how thin she looked like, like a girl. He never saw her like that. She looked weak, fragile, someone he had to protect. The scars on her arms and the one on face didn't heal yet, proving how many battles she fought for Rome. Her eyes were closed, it seemed like she was sleeping. Jason never has never seen her sleeping, she was always working, fighting or worrying. "Reyna", he mumbled, as he looked at the numerous red flowers in the coffin. "These flowers, do you know their name?", said a voice suddenly behind he. He turned surprised around. Nico di Angelo was standing there. His black hair was messy as ever and he wore a black shirt with v-neck, a skull-belt and skinny jeans. He looked older and more serious, than he already was. He walked besides the coffin and sat down there as he looked at the praetor in a soft, kind way. "Aster, this is the flower, Reyna loved the most". Jason gulped. "Why?". The son of Hades glared at him, as he stood up. "Patience, Love and Elegance". With each word, he came even nearer to Jason, who tried to back away. "Reyna waited for you. She loved you. She died, still believing, she was a _queen_". Jason looked at him. "That can't be true. She knows I love only Piper", he said carefully but tensely, as he clenched his fists. Nico started to laughed madly only to stop abruptly. He was holding a black colored narcissus in his hand suddenly. "Narcissus, Jason, do you know what it means?". He walked towards Jason. "Selfishness". The dark haired boy put the flower in Jason's pocket as he went by, the pale hand in his pockets, his eyes closed while he smiled sadly. "And unrequited love".

"You really are cold, Jason Grace".

_**I hope you like the one-shot, please review! **_


End file.
